poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
First Battle: War in Ponyville
This is when the first battle began in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. (Anikin's Betrayal - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith begins laying as we pan over Ponyville) (We see Raven using her magic to get ponies in Ponyville to evacuate) (Nighlock runs into the police station) Nighlock: '''Ponyville is about to face an attack. You need to get the civilians out of here. '''Policeman: Alright. (Outside, Falcon, Spider-Man, and Rainbow Dash are keeping an eye out for the Tyrants) (then they spot them) Falcon: Here they come! (Nighlock and Superman hear him) Nighlock: '''Alright everyone, get to your evacuation point outside the town! Please move in an orderly fashion. '''Superman: '''Sheyara, find anypony who was left behind, and get them with the others. (she nods) (Twilight appeared, Celestia beside her. Behind them, are the Corrupted Tyrants) (Twilight, Celestia, and Vision walk forward. Tino, Luna and Superman walk forward to them too) '''Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, Tino. Tino Tonitini: It's time we end this, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: It won't be me, Tonitini. You'll be facing our new ally. Superman: '''If you had just ended this and let us help you, we could've avoided all this drama. '''Princess Celestia: '''Fall silent, Kryptonian. '''Nighlock: '''Silence yourself, Celestial wannabe. (Then a stranger appear in front of Tino. As Tino attacks, he dodges him) '''Rainbow Dash: Oh my pony feathers! Who is that guy!? He's faster than Tino. Sonic: It can't be him! (Then the stranger grabs Tino and tosses him into the wall) (Tino goes to kick him, but he dodges it and kicks Tino and blasts him) (Nighlock and Superman both tackle Twilight and Celestia into the air) (Hulk begins fighting Vision, punching him back and roaring) (Raven continues evacuating the civilians) (seeing this, Starfire intervenes by attacking her) Raven: '''Starfire, stop! These civilians can't be hurt in this fight, and you know it! '''Starfire: I don't care. I will defeat you! (Raven tries to hold her off while evacuating civilians.) Dawn: Ash, help! Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Dawn! Piplup! (They are stuck in the pile busted bricks) Ash Ketchum: Don't worry! I'll get you out. (Ash manage to get the piles of busted bricks out of the way to get Dawn and Piplup out) Tino Tonitini: Cyborg, I need to know about this guy! Cyborg: I'm trying, Tino. But these reading are all missed up! They don't make any sense! (The figure proceeds to roundhouse kick Tino once again, only for him to evade the attack this time and somersault out of the way. The figure attacks the kid again before he can recover, causing him to be launched into a building, again with enough force to crater the masonry. Tino then gets launched into the air by the figure, who then blasts lasers from his palms, and gets pummeled by Silver, Big G, Amethyst, and Origami all in that order) Tino Tonitini: Running out of time here, Cyborg! (The stranger kicks Tino down againt the ground) (Tino tries to get up, but passed out) Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!! (The stranger steps in front of a knocked out Tino. Just then Sonic arrives) Infinite: Hello, Sonic the hegdehog. It's been a long time. Sonic the Hedgehog: No it can't be! INFINITE!!!? Infinite: But there's more allies for Twilight. (Suddenly something punches Sonic which reveals to be Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist) Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Fizzlepop Berrytwist? (Matt & Gabumon showed up) '''Tai Kamiya: Matt? Gabumon? Agumon: Hey, what is this? Gabumon: What do you think it's a challenge? You might have to digivolve and fast! Agumon: '''What have you been eating out there in some places you wanna fight me? (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) - - - '''Max Taylor: Rex! Ace! What are you guys doing!? Rod: Stop this, Grandpa! Dr. Z: Sorry, not until you grandkids join me so we can rule this world together! Laura: No! There's no way we'll never join the Corruption Tyrants especially the old lady! Ursula (Dinosaur King): How dare you call me old lady! Terry, get those punks! (Terry charges to attack, but Chomp quickly tackles him) (Wonder Woman lassos Terry around the neck and throws him at Spiny and Tank) - - - - Kari Kamiya: T.K.? Patamon? What are you guys doing? T.K. Takaishi: Fight us now! (Patamon digivolves into Angemon and attacks Kari and Gatomon) Sora Takenouchi: This is insane! Matt, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke? Tai Kamiya: Matt! I don't know what he's doing but call him off now! Matt Ishida: No, Tai. I won't. Tai Kamiya: What did you say? You won't? ( - (Infinite kicks Sonic into a wall) ( - - - Sunset Shimmer: Hang on, Tino. Just hang on to me. - - - Infinite: There's no reason to struggle. Tonitini is no more. (Fires at the Rainbow Forces soldiers) Princess Luna: We got to retreat! Garnet: Where's Steven?! (Steven is hiding behind the barrel, scared. Then Infinite sees him) Infinite: I can taste your terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt. (Steven picks up a weapon and points it at Infinite) Infinite: It's delicious. (He blast the ground as Steven feel to the ground, scared) Infinite: Give in to your fear. Flee, running away screaming, and I'll let you live. Pearl: STEVEN!! Infinite: (evil laugh) Nighlock: (picks up a spear and stabs Infinite from behind; lifts him up and throws him) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes